Phantom Pain (Alternate Reality)
by sieg2013
Summary: Pasca insiden hancurnya MSF beserta perubahan scene pada MGS V - Phantom Pain


Phantom Pain (Alternate Reality)

Tokoh:

· Big Boss

· Sunspot

· Magneto

Genre: Adventure

Rating: Sebagian besar T (ada sedikit mengandung M)

Disclaimer: Kojima Production (Metal Gear Solid Series) & Marvel (X-Men)

 **Warning: EYD, Tanda baca, Spoiler Alert Game buatan Kojima yang terakhir (MGS V – Phantom Pain), AR**

Tribute for Hideo Kojima, Developer sekaligus pembuat game Metal Gear Solid Series.

Tahun 1984 di mana Big Boss Snake mengalami koma. Saat itu, dia sedang melaksanakan sebuah misi berbahaya, yang berujung hancurnya _Militaires Sans Froentieres_ , atau disingkat MSF.

Kilas balik tahun 1975. Setelah insiden _Peace Walker_ terjadi, Paz Ortega Andrade telah menghilang diasumsikan telah mati. Di pimpinn oleh Kazuhira Miller dan Huey, gerak gerik _Militaires Sans Frontieres_ dicurigai, karena mereka memiliki senjata nuklir. Tetapi organisasi tersebut menuduh, bahwa mereka dijebak dan Organisasi Clipher bertanggung jawab atas kejadian itu. Persiapan mereka terganggu, ketika agen MSF di Kuba melaporkan, bahwa Paz masih hidup dan telah ditahan di _Camp Omega_. Situasi semakin pelik, ketika Ricardo "Chico" Valenciano Libre bermaksud menyelamatkannya. Namun sayangnya, dirinya malah ditangkap. Karena itu, Snake ditugaskan untuk menyusup ke dalam _Camp Omega_ dengan satu tujuan. Mengonfirmasi mereka mati atau masih hidup.

Sayangnya, tidak berujung bagus. Big Boss memang menyelamatkan Chico, tetapi dia terkejut, ketika sekelompok tentara militer _Special Forces Unit_ atau _XOF_. Saat itulah, dia mencari tahu, di mana Paz berada. Dengan cara mendengarkan sebuah rekaman suara dari Paz. Serasa belum cukup, Big Boss menyusup lagi ke _Camp Omega_ untuk menyelamatkan Paz. Dia membawanya via Helikopter _MSF_ yang didesain _Morpho One_ menuju _Mother Base_. Tetapi, Paz sekarat. Big Boss sadar, bahwa Chico belum mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Paz dioperasi dan menanamkan bom. Sehingga, mereka langsung mematikan bom _timer_. Di saat Big Boss menyelamatkan Miller dari serangan _XOF_ , Paz sadar. Hanya, dia meminta untuk menjauh darinya. Ada bom kedua. Di dalam tubuhnya. Paz melakukan bunuh diri. Meski begitu, ledakan tersebut mengenai _helicopter_ dan terjatuh ke tanah. Di pihak lain, Skull Face, mengamatinya dari jarak jauh dan berhasil membunuh MSF. Termasuk Big Boss dan Miller. Skull Face sendiri merupakan salah satu _Child Soldier_ yang menjadi pemimpin _XOF_. Bahkan, dia menguasai _Camp Omega_ itu sendiri.

Akibatnya, MSF di bekukan untuk sementara oleh pemerintah Amerika Serikat. Belum diketahui keberadaan Miller dan Big Boss Snake.

"Tuan, pesawat sudah siap. Apa anda sudah siap berangkat?" Tanya salah seorang prajurit _XOF_.

"Hoo … Aku masih menunggu seseorang … Tolong Siapkan _helicopter_ untukku." Perintah Skull Face.

"Siap!" teriak prajurit _XOF_.

Misi Skull Face sudah selesai. Dia ingat, bahwa Paz dimintai olehnya untuk menanyakan keberadaan Cipher/Zero sendiri. Paz menyetujuinya dan menjawab pertanyaan Skull Face.

"Cipher … saatnya mulai berbisnis denganmu."

~o0o~

1984

Erik Lashner atau dipanggil Magneto. Dia merupakan Pemimpin _Brotherhood of Mutants_. Dirinya memang menunjukkan kemampuannya kepada musuh. Termasuk X-Men. Sayangnya, Magneto memilih menghilang. Biasanya, dia selalu muncul dan ada dalam radar pemerintah Amerika Serikat. Mereka tidak akan pernah melupakan Magneto, yang membunuh presiden terdahulu, John F. Kennedy.

Suatu ketika, Erik mengunjungi sebuah rumah sakit. Tempat di mana akan ada beberapa mutan di sana. sayangnya, dia belum menemukan satupun. Hingga …

"Kekuatanku … aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya!" teriak Sunspot.

Sunspot sendiri nama aslinya Roberto da Costa. Kekuatannya sendiri bisa terbang dan tubuhnya terbuat dari _energy_ solar. Bahkan, di sekujur tubuhnya menyemburkan api dan solar secara bersamaan. Karena itu, dia tidak mampu mengendalikan.

"Tuan, apa kau—"

"Pergilah! Kalian semua pergi!" teriak Sunspot.

"Suster! Dokter! Tolong kasih ember berisi air segera! Pria ini kebakaran!" teriak salah seorang suster.

Tetapi terlambat. Dia menyemburkan api dan _energy_ solar sekaligus, hingga menewaskan semua orang di sekitarnya. Ekspresi Sunspot ketakutan. Saat itulah, dia berlari dan bersembunyi di Rumah Sakit.

Sementara itu, Erik mengagumi Sunspot dan mempertimbangkan untuk bergabung dengan Brotherhood of Mutants. Untungnya, dia terlihat pada malam hari.

Pada waktu itu, Erik sedang duduk menunggu kehadiran Sunspot. Setelah menunggu cukup lama, akhirnya menampakkan diri. Erik melihat Sunspot dari atas. Tersenyum. Dia yakin, itu adalah seorang mutan di sana.

"Aku harus ke sana." ujar Magneto.

Erik memasuki pintu lainnya. Dan dihadang oleh beberapa prajurit. Itu adalah _XOF_ , tim militer yang dibentuk oleh Skull Face.

"Tembak!" tanpa bicara, mereka langsung menembak ke Erik.

"Maaf. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bermain dengan kalian." Kata Erik menahan logam peluru.

Kemudian, dia mengarahkan semua peluru ke semua prajurit, hingga mereka semua terkena tembakan. Tepat di kepala dan ada yang berada di jantungnya. Darah berceceran di mana-mana. Erik meninggalkan mereka tergeletak di tanah. Salah seorang prajurit menodongkan senjata di kaki kanannya.

"Kau … kau ini siapa?" Tanya salah seorang prajurit _XOF_ menahan kesakitan.

"Erik Lashner. Senang bertemu denganmu." Kata Erik dan mengepalkan tangan kirinya.

Maksudnya itu menghancurkan kepala salah seorang prajurit, hingga pecah. Maklum saja, helm prajurit terbuat dari logam.

"Manusia memang harus dimusnahkan."

~o0o~

Big Boss Snake diserang oleh seorang wanita berpakaian militer. Sebelum itu, dia telah membunuh Suster dan dokter sekaligus. Ketika wanita tersebut membunuh Big Boss, dia diserang oleh seorang pria perban. Tempatnya bersebalahan dengan Big Boss. Dengan menggunakan _chloroform_ dicampur dengan minyak beserta api, wanita tersebut mati. Jatuh dari jendela hingga tewas.

"Snake, ikut denganku. Kita harus pergi dari sini." Ujar seorang pria.

"Kau … kau siapa?" Tanya Big Boss Snake.

"Namaku tidak penting. Yang penting, kau harus hidup. Paham?" kata pria memakai perban di seluruh wajahnya.

Saat itu, kondisi Big Boss Snake terlunta-lunta. Dokter mengatakan, kondisinya belum pulih dan koma selama 9 tahun. Seluruh tubuhnya terbakar, banyak sekali luka bakar dan luka tembak di sekujur tubuhnya. Bukan hanya itu saja, banyak sekali luka dalam di bagian tengkorak dan kedua lengannya. Yang paling parah adalah lengan kirinya putus dan diganti dengan penyangga besi. Dokter dan suster sering menginjeksi Big Boss Snake dengan obat tidur. Seringkali malahan.

Ketika terjatuh dari kasur, Big Boss Sulit untuk bergerak dan hanya mampu merayap saja. untungnya, pria itu menolongnya pelan-pelan. Akan tetapi, _XOF_ selalu menghadangnya. Bahkan terkesan membabi buta. Seluruh pasien, dokter maupun suster dibunuh secara kejam. Ada yang ditembak dari jendela, ditusuk, hingga menggunakan _flamethrower._ Akibatnya, semua orang mati. Ada seorang pasien yang diseret dari tempat persembunyian dan dibunuh di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Sembunyi!" perintah pria memakai perban.

Big Boss Snake bersembunyi di bawah kasur. Saat itu, ada seorang pria berjubah ungu beserta mengenakan helm berbentuk aneh. Dia menghampiri seorang prajurit yang hendak membunuh para pasien.

"Katakan di mana pria pengendali api?" Tanya Magneto.

"Siapa kau?!" teriak prajurit menembak Magneto.

Sayangnya, Magneto menahan pelurunya dan mengarahkan ke kepala dan jantung prajurit _XOF_ , hingga tewas. Big Boss terkejut dan pergi dari ruangan ini. Saat itulah, Sunspot terlihat di samping ruangan. Magneto mendekati pria itu dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Hentikan, Sunspot. Ini bukan dirimu yang sebenarnya." kata Magneto.

"Kau … kau siapa?!" geram Sunspot.

"Aku adalah Magneto. Datang untuk menolongmu, nak. Charles membutuhkanmu. Dan aku juga membutuhkanmu." Ujar Magneto.

"Charles? Maksudmu Charles Xavier itu?" Tanya balik Sunspot.

Magneto mengangguk pelan. Dia berjalan pelan dan mencoba untuk tidak melukai perasaan Sunspot. Banyak bebatuan di sekitarnya … nyaris tidak ada logam.

"Jangan mendekat! Aku tidak ingin melukaimu!" teriak Sunspot meminta Magneto menjauh.

"Tenang saja, Sunspot. Atau aku panggil kau Roberto. Aku … tidak akan menyakitimu." Ujar Magneto.

Tapi, seorang pria muncul bersamaan dengan seorang wanita. Wanita itu mengenakan mantel warna hitam dan sedikit berambut ungu. Sedangkan pria itu tidak memiliki mulut. Badannya kekar dan banyak luka di sekujur tubuhnya, walaupun seluruhnya dilindungi oleh api.

"Tidak! Maafkan aku! Aku harus pergi!" teriak Sunspot dan meninggalkan Magneto ke jendela.

Untungnya, dia tidak mati. Hanya kabur dari rumah sakit. Sementara itu, Magneto melihat Big Boss dan pria memakai perban putih dari bayangan. Erik memutuskan untuk pergi dan meninggalkan Rumah Sakit tanpa ketahuan.

"Maaf, Charles. Sepertinya, Roberto sudah pergi." Lapor Magneto.

" _Tidak apa-apa, Erik. Kita coba dengan caramu saja_." ujar Professor X via telepati.

"Baiklah."

Erik Lashner memutuskan pergi dan mencari keberadaan Sunspot. Kali ini, dia akan menggunakan caranya dia sendiri. Yaitu memaksa untuk bertarung sampai habis-habisan.

Tamat

P.S: Sebenarnya, aku sengaja ngegantung ceritanya. Kenapa? Selama kalian belum mainkan Metal Gear Solid V – Phantom Pain, pasti sulit mengerti bagaimana jalan ceritanya. Tetapi, aku akan memberi sedikit _scene_ beserta Alternate Reality nya. Dan juga, terima kasih kepada Hideo Kojima, yang telah membesarkan Metal Gear Solid Series. Tanpanya, kita bukanlah gamer sejati ^_^

Saraaba daa Hideo Kojima ^_^


End file.
